


Mask of Darkness and the Real prophecy

by looonylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good!Slytherin, Hidden Prophecy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Romance, Soulmates, evil!Dumbledore, good!Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonylei/pseuds/looonylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen years of lies, deception and manipulation. Harry finally discover the truth behind the prophecy that turn everyone's life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat heavy-hearted on his usual seat at the gryffindor table. He wasn't really in the mood to eat right now, he knew better that to made his friends worry over him. Feeling a bit groggy because of lack of proper sleep for almost a month already. Unlike before, it wasn't because of some freakin nightmare, or horrid vision. It was because of a certain slytherin with platinum blond hair and beautiful silver grey eyes invading his dreams and was driving him mad because every single moment just felt so fuckin real. his soft voice that lulled him to slumber, his tender touch that made his body relax, and his sweet kisses that made him drowned but still wanting craving for more. everything about him was freakin addictive, but it scared the hell out of him knowing that he can only have him in his dreams.

 

for so many years he tried so hard to hide what he trully felt.he perfectly played the role of being a constant school rival/enemy of the said blond, though he regret every single insult and hex he thrown on him. at times he kept asking himself of why of all people he had fallen badly for one Draco Malfoy.he thought he already get over with him when he started dating Seamus, they've been together for almost six months already, until last month, all of a sudden he was bombarded with all the supressed emotion he felt towards the blond slytherin, and thats when all his odd dreams started aswell.

 

he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt soft kiss pressed on his cheeks. turning his head he found his irish boyfriend staring st him with that worried look in his eyes that he often seen this past weeks.

 

"Are you alright? Your a bit..." Seamus trailed off not knowing how to describe his boyfriend's current state.

 

"Um.. yeah. just a bit sleepy,'' Harry repliedgiving him a weak smile and started filiing his plate.

 

''Another nightmare?''

 

''Yeah,'' he lied. ''but im fine really, nothing to worry about,'' he assured them.

 

It was better for them to think that way, than for them to know he was having an intimate dreams toward his sworn enemy. that would just creat a big chaos. Ron would surely throw a fit. Hermione wouldn't stop lecturing him gow wrong it is, and Seamus, he don't want to hurt him.

 

''So mate, aren't you really allowed to stay with us this summer?''

 

Harry just shook his head not noticing the exchange of meaningful glances of his friends as his thought was once again occupied. Why Professor Dumbledore won't allow him to spend the summer at the Burrow this time when he always did it the past years. even just a week before the summer end. he felt something was wrong, but he couldn't just figure it out. then there was his feeling towards Draco that suddenly came back, or was it really had gone? No. he just made himself believe that it was, but the truth was since then until now his feelings was just there slowly growing as the days, months, and years passed by. he was back to his senses when he heard someone spoke behind him. and his whole body was frozen. He knew perfectly well who's behind him, but he didn't dare to turn around to confirm it.

 

''Seamus, can i have a word with you? in private,'' asked Draco ignoring the shocked faces around him for addressing a gryffindor by his first name. He watched as the irish gryffindor shot a questioning look to his boyfriend, but the green eye gryffindor just remained staring at his plate, acting like nothing unusual was happening around him. with a heavy sigh Seamus stood up and walked towards the door, certain that the blond was following him. though berore he could reached the entrance hall he suddenly felt a hand grabbed his arm to spun him around, then one arm snake into his lower back, another wrapped around his neck, and before he could react his mouth was already crushed into ahard kiss.

 

''Bloody hell!!'' Ron's exclaimed and gasped from everyone around him caught Harry's attention and quickly turned around to where everyone was staring. it is though a bucket of very cold water was poured into him. he felt his heart was clenching painfully. he wanted to looked away, to run away, to stop them. But his body was frozen. He was annoyed, frustrated, angry, and most of all, he was hurting badly. Unaware that his bottled emotion was already affecting his magic. He also wasn't aware of his friend calling for him, telling him to calmed down, Before he knew it, all the plate, glass, and windows in the great hall already exploded and shattered into tiny pieces. afterwards everything suddenly turned black.


	2. chapter 2

Harry regain his consciousness as he heard voices around him. Slowly he open his eyes only to be blinded by the ray of light coming from the window. He abruptly shut his eyes once again groaning as his head felt like it's going to explode. A vial was quickly pressed on his lips coaxing him to drink it.

 

''How are you feeling, Harry?'' asked Hermione after he drunk the potion. he sighed as it quckly took effect fading away the throbbing of his head.

 

''M'fine Mione,'' he muttered

opening his eyes once again, but flinched when he saw the bruises on Hermione and Ron's face. ''im sorry guys,''

 

''Oh Harry, you don't have to apologize. it isn't your fault,''said Hermione affectionately.

 

Harry looked away avoiding her gaze. He knew it was really his fault. if only he was able to control his emotions. This incident just proved that Eros was right all along. that even though how hard he tried to take control of his emotions, there would still time that he would lose it, and consequence was going to be dire.. The fact that he was in a private ward now, just meant that a lot of student was hurt by his magical outburst.

 

''Yeah, it's my fault. if only-"

 

''Good thing you admit it was really your fault,'' Seamus cut him off, not noticing that the irish gryffindor was also there.

 

"Seamus!'' Hermione hissed, giving him a pointed look.

 

''What? You heard him. He admit it was his fault. If he just stop being stupid, stop pretending and stop trying to hide what he really felt then this won’t happen,’’

 

Harry’s body tense. Seamus words struck him. Does he knew something? No. He can’t be. There’s no way he would found out. If theres anybody who would have noticed, it would be Hermione. She’s the only one that can read him like an open book. But she hadn’t mention anything, so she had no clue, right? And especially not Seamus. NO. Maybe he just misinterpret what he had said.

 

 

“What are you talking about shay?”

 

 

******

 

Draco was pacing infront of the fire place in their common room. To say that he was frustrated was understatement. It’s been a week, yet Harry was still at the Hospital wing. He knew in some ways he was to be blamed on what had happened. But he really didn’t expect Harry would explode like that. He was aware that the raven gryffindor would got mad at him, he even expect that Harry would hex him for snogging his boyfriend. But maybe he really that affecte for him to explode like that. And he admit, though only to himself that it hurts. His heart clenched to know that it‘s not him who can affect Harry that much.

 

 

“For merlin sake Draco, will you stop?”

 

Draco snapped his head towards his friends and glared at them.

 

“It’s your fault you know,” He hissed “if not because of that stupid bet, this won’t never happen. And why did i do that is beyond me,” he added as he slammed down the couch , Blaise standing up at the same time grabbing his hand pulling him up again.

 

“What the hell Blaise?” He snapped irritated.

 

Blaise just rolled his eyes “Come on, we’ll go and check on him,”

 

“What? Are you out of your mind? I can’t just go in there and check on him like i wasn’t the reason why he is in their,’’

 

With a heavy sigh, Blaise quickly punched him straight on the face. he stumbled backwards, and hit his head on the wall causing a mild concussion, and his nose broken and bleeding.

 

“Damn it Blaise, what was that for? He yelled as he tried to wiped his bleeding nose.

 

Blaise reached out and helped him stand “ Now you already have reason to go to the infirmary,’’ He explained as though he hadn’t done anything drastic.

 

“You’ll pay for this, you know that?” said Draco still glaring at his friend, though he let him helped him towards the infirmary.

 

“Your welcome Dray,” Blaise replied chuckling, because deep inside, he knew Draco was thankful, he won’t just admit it.

 

 

When they reached the infirmary, the matron was no where to be found. So Blaise quickly dragged him towards the private ward.

 

“Come on, we can check on him now while we wait for Poppy,” said Blaise as he slowly opened the door, but he stopped halfway when they heard someone yelling inside.

 

“Damn it Harry! Stop pretending you don't know what i’m talking about, cause i know that you do. Hell, eve Hermione and Ron also do. We all know that your outburst isn’t because you can’t control your emotion. It isn’t because someone snog me infront of the entire castle. I is because it’s Malfoy who did it,” Seamus ranted

 

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Harry muttered calmly, but deep inside he was already starting to panic.

 

“Oh for Merlin sake Harry, why do you keep on hurting yourself? Just for once, think of what you really want. What really makes you happy. Stop thinking about what others will say, they can all fuck up. For six years, you've already suffered enough. Not just physically, but most of all emotionally. You hide your feeling for six years, how you manage to keep sane, i have no idea. But for once Harry, please think about yourself, tell him what you feel for him. Tell Draco that you love him,”

 

Harry closed his eyes and take a deep breath.

 

“If only that simple, but no. It’s very complicated. Once Voldemort find out, he will be in danger. I can’t risk that. I’d rather not have him, as long as he’s safe, than to be with him now then lose him in the end. i can’t take that. If something happen to him, i can’t be certain i can still keep my sanity,” He said still not opening his eyes. He can’t looked at them, scared of what his friends reaction about everything he just admit. But he relaxed when he felt Ron squeeze his shoulder, and Hermione held his hands. Unaware of the two slytherin standing shocked at the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

It all started with a deal. That day Harry came out and the entire wizarding world found out that The Boy who lived was gay was a complete chaos. Hundreds of reporters were camping outside the castle gate. Everyday, hundreds of owls swoop in and out bringing letters, marriage proposal, and howlers. Because of that the headmaster was forced to placed the castle into lock down. Thankfully, it only takes a week or two before the reporters finally gave up, and the owls stopped.

 

But even the chaos outside settled down, the situation inside the castle was a different story. Since that day being alone was hardly possible for Harry. Anywhere he go he was accompanied by one of his friends, as he was always assaulted by crazy fans both boys and girls. Every time he went to the dining hall, his foods was tested and checked for love potion.

 

This made Harry uncomfortable, frustrated, and ill-tempered. One day he approached the green eyed gryffindor. He joked for them to pretend as lovers. That would made all those crazy fans stopped chasing him. To his surprise Harry took it seriously. That's when their fake relationship started. When they are in public they acted like a real couple. They hold hands, they hugged, they snogged like a,real couple do. The deal was only for a month, or until the chasing and assault finally stopped.

 

During those times they were together that he noticed something unusual from Harry. It started with those longing looks Harry was sending to Draco Malfoy everytime he thought no one was looking. Also how he immediately reacted every time the blond slytherin throw an insult towards him, or every time started a fight with him. Add to the fact that that never happened to anyone no matter how wrong or rude they said about him he just ignore them all, buy with Malfoy even just a simple glare towards him quickly caught attention and flared his temper.

There were also days when Harry constantly babbling Malfoy here, Malfoy there. Malfoy this, Malfoy that. He also noticed every time they entered the great hall Harry's gaze automatically wandered towards the slytherin table, or when they had class with the said house Harry secretly searched for that unique blond hair before he settled down to his usual seat.

Until one day Seamus finally realized the reason behind all of those looks, actions, and reaction. A news spread the entire castle that Malfoy was sent to St.Mungo's for a reason only the staff and the blond's friend knew, and there was no tentative date of his return.

That news made Harry snappish and ill-tempered. And it got worse the longer the absence of the blond slytherin. Then one day he found him curled on his bed crying his heart out until he fell asleep. But even in his sleep it was still occupied by the blond slytherin, as Harry keep mumbling Malfoy's name in his sleep. Thats when the truth finally it him. Harry Potter was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy. And if he really thought about it, his Harry's feelings wasn't developed just recently. He could bet, it was already there the very first moment he laid his eyes on the blond slytherin.

So when the chaos finally settled down, Seamus was confused when Harry hadn't said anything about ending their fake relationship. Instead, Harry became more affectionate and intimate towards him. And the next thing thing he knew, they were already in bed, both naked fucking senseless. But in those moment Harry never looked him in his eyes. He understand, he really do. He knew that Harry was just using him to try and divert his attention. He was just a substitute for someone Harry really wanted to have. After every mind blowing sex, Harry will smile at him, then Harry would kiss him, sweet and gentle kiss. For other couples that kiss meant ‘i love you’, but for them, that’s Harry’s way of saying ‘sorry’. But he wasn’t hurt or insulted. He cared for Harry, he really do. He love him, but he was not in love with him. They are partners, but they aren’t lovers. he would prefer that he was the one with Harry, than someone who might just take advantage to him.

 

Sometimes he was hurt, but not for himself but for Harry. Because no one noticed how Harry was suffering emotionally, no one noticed how his heart break every time he said something awful to Malfoy, or the pain in his eyes every time Malfoy say something awful to him. Well no one except Hermione and Ron, but Harry was surely oblivious that his best friends already figured out his most hidden secret.

 

Sometimes he was tempted to approached the blond, but at the same time he doesn’t want to betray Harry’s trust. And besides he doesn’t knew before what was Harry’s reason why he was trying very hard to suppressed his feelings towards the blond slytherin. And that’s the very reason why he was deep in his thoughts at the moment. Now he was already aware of Harry’s reason, but was it really enough? When Harry passed out in the great hall, he saw a flashed of concern and worry in Malfoy’s eyes. It was just a mere second, but he was sure of what he saw. So maybe there’s still a chance, even just a tidbit, but still a chance none the less. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone sat beside him.

 

“Hey shay,” Harry greeted him with a soft smile.

 

“Harry! We thought you’ll be staying at the infirmary for the entire summer? Madam Pomfrey said your magic was still unstable,” asked Seamus, as he gave Harry a one arm hug.

 

“Oh I do hope so, but Professor Dumbledore said i need to return to Surrey,” replied Harry down hearted as he leaned to Seamus resting his head to the irish Gryffindor’s shoulder. Except to Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and the Twins, Seamus was the only one he felt so comfortable to be this affectionate with. Maybe because Seamus Doesn’t care about his fame, he didn’t take advantage when they’re pretending as couple, and because he knew Seamus really do care for him.

 

“Shay?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“About what happened, I’m sorry,” said Harry sincerely, but Seamus just waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Nothing to apologize Harry. I understand,”

 

“But-”

 

“Harry, listen,” said Seamus as he turned to face Harry. “you want to make it up to me?” he asked. When Harry nodded, he continued. “ All i want you to do is give yourself a chance to be happy-” when harry suddenly turned away to avoid his gaze, Seamus cupped his face so he could looked directly into the raven haired gryffindor.

 

“Give it a try harry. Above all of us, it’s you who truly deserved to be happy,”

 

“I don’t know shay. i don’t even know if felt he same,” he muttered sullenly

 

“Do you trust me Harry?” asked Seamus Giving him a knowing smile.

 

“You I do,” was Harry’s immediate response.

 

“Then you will believe me if I said that there might be a chance?”

Harry’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “Shay, What? How?”

 

“Just trust me Harry, Please? You have the entire summer to think about it,”

 

Harry took a deep breath. Can he really gave it a try? Does he really want to? Ofcourse Yes. With that he beamed  Seamus “Okay,”

 

Seamus suddenly pulled him up. “Good,” then he gestured Harry towards the portrait hole. Harry’s brow furrowed as he followed Seamus.

 

“Where are we going Shay?”

 

“I have a snake to hunt before we board on the train,” he replied with a wink to a puzzled Harry.

 

When he noticed Harry’s confusion, he stopped “Oh come on Harry, you can’t honestly say that Malfoy was the only one gorgeous and hot on the snake pit,”

 

“What? I didn’t say that. I’m just surprise that you’ll also be interested in one of the slytherins. You know, what’s with the house rivalry and all,” Harry explained.

 

“Well yeah, there is that. But I realized that not all slytherin are arrogant and git. I never once saw Blaise participate in insulting and fighting with the other house,” he shrugged. “I think He’s sort of neutral,”

 

Harry would agree to that. Even him noticed that, though Zabini was always with Draco, he never saw the dark slytherin joined to torment or insult other houses. Yes he laughed with them, but that’s just it. An idea came into his mind and he need to think through it before he made a move. He had the whole summer to plan for that, also to contemplate about what he was going to do with his feelings for Draco. So lost in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed that the said blonde was also walking ahead of them with Zabini, so he was startled when Seamus suddenly called the two slytherin.

 

“ZABINI! MALFOY!”

 

Both slytherin turned to see who was calling them, and a wicked smirk quickly graze on the dark slytherin’s lips a he recognized the Irish gryffindor and Potter. While Draco was rooted to his place. It was the first time he would face Harry again after his magical outburst and he found out what the raven gryffindor truly felt for him. On Harry’s part, he was mortified. He wasn’t ready to face the blonde just yet, but he can’t take his eyes off of him. Oh merlin! He’s really beautiful. His hypnotic silvery eyes, his soft platinum blonde hair, his smooth pale skin, and those pink kissable lips. He’s just so perfect, damn it. It was really impossible for him to like me. And that thought made his heart clenched painfully. Unaware that Draco also felt the same. Draco’s heart was also aching, he wanted to pull the raven gryffindor in his arms, hug him tight and never let him go. But he knew he can’t, and it’s killing him knowing that Harry love him too, but everything seems to be complicated.

 

A chuckle from their side brought them back to their senses, both quickly turned away face flushed. “Er.. Shay, I need to go to Professor Dumbledore. See you later,” Harry muttered, as he quickly ran towards the Headmasters office. Unfortunately, the headmaster wasn’t there when he arrived. He was about to leave when Fawkes suddenly flashed in front of him.

 

“Hello there Fawkes,” greeted Harry petting the phoenix.

 

“Hello little one,”

 

Harry was startled when he heard the phoenix respond with his soft soothing voice.

 

“What? How? I can hear and understand you,”

 

“Of Course, you’re the chosen one,”

Harry groaned,”Oh not you too Fawkes. You know I hate that title,”

 

“Everything will be reveal on the right time little one. For now, can you please looked into my eyes?”

 

Though still confused, Harry did what the phoenix asked him to do. Suddenly he felt a pull just like when he was looking in a pensieve. Then all of a sudden, countless memories flashed infront of him. Others made him sick, some made him mad, others shocked him, but the last memory made him livid and light headed at the same time. When he was finally pushed out of the memories, he sank down into his knees. His whole body was trembling in pure rage. How dare he? Oh Merlin! Snape. Sirius.

 

“Calm down little one. Above everything else, all you need to do now is protect your intended. The ritual will be complete when the eight month dies,”

 

Harry’s body tense when he was once again reminded of what the headmaster had done to Draco. “What shall I do Fawkes? Tell me please. I”ll do everything,” he pleaded.

 

“Very well, little one. First, he should be with his twin. As i am certain you already figured out who was she. He needs her to strengthen his magic, and second, you need to bond with him, not-”

 

“What? No. Wait Fawkes. How can I do that? He won’t agree with that. Hell maybe he would rather chose to die than to bond with me,”

 

“Oh you poor thing,” Harry glared at him, but the phoenix just chuckled. “Open your heart little one. Not everything the eyes can see is the reality. Eyes can be deceived, but the heart always lead us to the truth and our happiness,”

 

Harry started pacing. Thinking of what he was going to do. “Think harry, Damn it!” he muttered to himself as he raked his fingers through his messy hair.

 

“Now, now little one. You already know what to do, all you need is accept it, and express what you truly feel,”

 

He was about to respond when the door suddenly opened admitting the Headmaster. Harry tried very hard not to hexed him, and avoid eye contact.Evil bastard. You’ll pay dearly for ruining all the life you manipulated.

 

“Harry my boy, are you quite alright?” asked the headmaster in his usual grandfatherly tone.

 

Fucking fake! “Y-yes professor. I just like to ask if I can’t really spend the last part of my summer at the burrow.

 

Harry flinched inwardly when the headmaster laid his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Harry, but you really can’t. We’re in a difficult situation now, you don’t want your friends to be in danger, don’t you?”

 

“Right, I understand professor,” he replied looking down hearted. “I guess i better leave now, they’re already waiting for me,” he said and quickly moved away from the headmaster.

 

“Off you go now. Enjoy your summer my boy,”

 

“Thanks,” was all he managed to say as he dashed towards the door wanting to stay away from there as quickly as possible. His vision was starting to blurred as tears streamed down his face. Family.He has his own family. The only thing he desired since he was a child. A family that was taken away from him. He vowed, from this day on. He would do everything to protect all the people he love. And Albus Dumbledore will pay dearly.


End file.
